freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Realms
Free Realms was a game that millions of people used to play. It sunset on March 31, 2014. Playing Free Realms is a fun game to play. You can level up jobs, and do quests. You make whatever you imagine and make friends, and do whatever you want! It's your world! Combat There is many things you can do in Free Realms. If you like to combat, then leveling up your combat jobs is great for you, you get to do quests to level them up and gain stars and as you level up you unlock special talents every five levels. And now you can go to Sunstone Valley or to Cobblestone Village and battle enemies right in the middle of the game! Normal Jobs There are several other jobs, such as Blacksmith, Card Duelist, Chef, Demo Derby Driver, Fisherman, Kart Driver, Miner, Soccer Star, and so many more. You can go to the Trainers and train to level them up and know how to use them. And if you level them all up you will gain several achievement points. Sacred Grove Is the main name for Free Realms. It has many towns and cities. Sanctuary, which is where the World Tree is located and home to Queen Valerian who is our faithful Pixie leader and current ressident in the World Tree. The towns are Seaside, Snowhill, Wugachug, Merry Vale, Blackspore, Lakeshore, Stillwater Crossing, Cobblestone Village, Briarwood, Shrounded Glade, Sunstone Valley, and Highroad Junction. Members and Non-Members In Free Realms you can buy a Membership and get special access to areas and cool items, such as rides, monthly pay, Etc. If your a regular player, you get the basic experience, but unlike most games, there isn't a great difference only you get rides and stuff. And Members have their name in Gold looking print, while Non-member's names are a blue-green color. Building When you join Free Realms, you get a Wilds Farm, a Wilds Condo. And if your a member you get a Small Wilds House. You can also buy lots and houses with Station Cash (SC). And you can buy furniture and building blocks for your home as well. You can build a little house to a towering castle, you can make anything you dream of as well. To get this stuff you can visit the Marketplace, which has neater and cooler stuff, or the Coin Ship, where you can get basic stuff which people have made great things with. Remember when building, use your imagination. And have fun building! The Gloam Overlord A new type of villain, the Gloam Overlord, who was behind the Gloam Invasion at Shrounded Glade, is now attacking all of Sacred Grove. The first part was in Cobblestone Village. Then, it moved to all of the Southern Wilds and the back of Merry Vale. New landscaping in Seaside, and the opening of the gate of the big house which is ninja like is opened, with a area where a battle is going to be. They also removed the yellow playground at Seaside and Sanctuary. In Sunstone Valley, were there is already open combat, a new battle area has appeared. So the gloam is going to effect major towns soon. And it's up to you and everyone else to save Sacred Grove from the evil clutches of the Gloam. Category:Sacred Grove Category:Free Realms